<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is wherever I'm with you by chaoticdean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941096">Home is wherever I'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean'>chaoticdean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), soft idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/630515631381479424/its-that-time-of-the-year-again-where-we-all-roll">Suptober 2020</a>, day 10: sweet rides.</p><p>Until a few years ago, Dean didn’t have any home. He grew up in shitty motel room and inside the Impala, on the road and in-between schools. As he finally allow himself to fall into Castiel’s arms, he reflects on all the places he can call home, now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is wherever I'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friendly reminder that all my fic so far are unbeta'd, and that English is <em><strong>not</strong></em> my native language, so please bear with my possible mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very first time Dean kisses Cas, they’re sitting in the Impala after they’ve finished a hunt in Iowa. Cas’ trench-coat is soaked in blood and Dean’s knuckles are bruised, but when their mouths meet it feels like the world simultaneously collapses and takes a wild spin.</p><p>After that, Baby becomes their refuge, the only place they can be safe and sound, all tangled up in each other, allowing themselves to just <em>be</em> for the first time, and to hell with the consequences.</p><p>It’s not like the bunker is unsafe per se. It’s still home, but it’s somewhere they still have to share with Sam and Jack, occasionally some other hunters; somewhere they’re still not comfortable enough to let themselves be, out in the open.</p><p>These things take time, and Cas has been sympathetic to Dean’s struggles so far. Dean knows he’ll get there eventually, but he needs time. Time to gather enough strength, time to figure out how to find the right words to tell his brother. So far, all he’s got is <em>“Sammy, I’m so in love with Cas”,</em> and it scares the crap out of him.</p><p>Instead, they’ve got the Impala. It’s been Dean’s safe space forever, the only place he allows himself to be whatever he wants to be, the only place that feels safe enough for him to breathe freely.</p><p>Whenever they’re back at the bunker and need some time to be with each other, Dean will just grab Cas from the library for what he calls a “sweet ride” and they’ll drive out on the open road, Dean’s arm slung over the leather of the front seat, his hand brushing at the hair on Cas’ nape. He’ll allow himself to sink in the picture, the sun lighting Cas’ mess of dark hair making him look even more ethereal, the smile floating on the angel’s lips making every single cell of Dean’s being yearn for him in ways that aren’t even supposed to be humanely attainable.</p><p><em>“Sweet rides”</em>. Dean thinks it’s a good one, really. Their very own code name, their way of saying “I wanna be with you, I need to be with you, I need to breathe with you, please let’s get the hell out of here.”</p><p>If Sam realizes what’s been going on under his nose, he doesn’t comment on it. Dean is pretty sure he knows already, because it’s been getting harder trying to keep their hands off each other, trying to refrain from banging each other in every recluse corner of the bunker.</p><p>The backseat becomes their shared bed, a familiar mattress where they learn how every single one of each other’s muscles works under their fingers, where they become one over and over again, where words that have been caged for so long finally come out, without any shame or refrain.</p><p>“I need you.”</p><p>“You’re mine.”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Dean didn’t think he could fall in love deeper with the angel, yet it feels like he does, every day the world still makes. It still scares the living shit out of him, feeling himself fall so deep into the limbo of love, unable to come back to the surface, yet it feels like he’s finally breathing for the first time.</p><p>In Baby’s backseat, his angel falling asleep tightly pressed against him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head tucked against his chest, Dean is home.</p><p>
  <em>Home is Cas now, too.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em><br/>    <strong>rebloggable on <a href="https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/631640623180562432/home-is-wherever-im-with-you">Tumblr</a></strong><br/>  </em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>